character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroTwo64/User:ZeroTwo64/Magia Record Anime feats collection
=Introduction= This blog is a compilation of all the important feats showed in the anime adaptation of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. =Episode 1= FEATS *Iroha can detect witches with her soul gem. *Box Wood shimmers in fluorescent colors when she swims inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she's outside. *Box Wood can easily break through multiple metal objects. *Iroha can shot magical arrows from her crossbow. *Box Wood can dodge Iroha's arrows. *Box Wood can control large tendrils made of metal objects. *Kuroe can cut large tendrils with her twin staffs. *Box Wood is able to fly and can summon her familiars. *Box Wood tries to attack Iroha and Kuroe by slamming into them, causing a huge dust cloud that expands into the train carriages and dents the tendril. *Iroha meets Ui's shadow in her dream. *Kyubey doesn't remember what Iroha wished for when she accepted to make a contract with it. *Kyubey says that maybe part of Iroha's wish was for the wish itself to be concealed. *Iroha can do spectacular stunts. *Iroha tells Kuroe that the number of witches in Takarazaki City has been dropping. *Kuroe tells Iroha that she heard a rumor that magical girls can be saved if they go to Kamihama City, and they don't have to fight witches anymore. *Kuroe tells Iroha that many girls have had the dream of a girl who says that magical girls can be saved if they go to Kamihama City. *Kuroe's wish was to go out with the person she loved. However, they've broken up since then. *Box Wood controlled and manipulated a train and made the train screens display the following sentences: "Whispering Strictly Prohibited", "The only Good Witch is a Dead Witch!", "Please be quiet" and "Speech is silver, silence is golden". *Box Wood brainwashed all the passengers of the train but Iroha and Kuroe. *Box Wood seems to be able to stay outside her labyrinth. *Box Wood uses water to flush all the passengers (except Iroha and Kuroe) outside the train. *Iroha defeated multiple Box Wood's familiars with her arrows. *Iroha destroyed a large tendril with her arrows. *Box Wood can manipulate multiple metal fences and can use them to attack and create a huge sphere that is her nest. *Iroha can fire multiple arrows at the same time. *Box Wood can move the giant sphere (her nest) even outside her barrier. *Box Wood's nest crashes into Kamihama's train station, causing great damage. *Iroha survives the crash of Box Wood's nest without much damage. *Iroha can lift a big stone block. *Box Wood was able to go inside Zenobia's barrier. *Zenobia one-shotted Box Wood by tearing her in two. *Zenobia can take hits from Iroha without any damage, since her body is made of sand. *Zenobia can spin around and use sand to attack. *Little Kyubey is able to dodge Zenobia's attacks. *Little Kyubey let Iroha remember Ui. *Zenobia can move under the sand and appear from it. *Yachiyo cuts off one of Zenobia's arms. *Yachiyo can summon multiple halberds and use them to attack and as platforms. *Yachiyo defeats Zenobia. *A witch killing another witch will still result in them dropping their respective grief seeds. *Kamihama's witches are stronger than the ones in other cities. *Yachiyo can lift grief seeds with telekinesis. *Yachiyo is regarded as a very strong magical girl by Iroha. *Iroha thinks that a magical girl can't survive in Kamihama unless she is as powerful as Yachiyo. *Iroha's wish was to heal Ui's disease. *Ui's side of the room she shared with Iroha is completely empty and doesn't have a single thing; it seems that Ui also disappeared from Iroha's pictures. RUNES rune1.png|Lesson 1 Become a Puella Magi rune2.png|Lesson 2 Kill the witch rune3.png|Box Wood rune4.png|Lesson 3 Save lives rune5.png|Zenobia rune6.png|We escaped from the ordinary rune7.png|We do not care about what others think rune8.png|We do not glorify the past rune9.png|We do not tolerate anger rune10.png|We do not rely on blood ties rune11.png|We affirm ourselves at expense of our neighbor rune13.png|Locate me (201)7 rune14.png|T A (rotated left) rune15.png|A G (rotated left) rune16.png|S C (rotated left) rune17.png|H (rotated left) SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 1 Summary List of Magical Girls' Whishes REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 1 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 1 Differences =Episode 2= FEATS *Kyubey doesn't remember Ui Tamaki. *Kyubey states that a magical girl can eliminate all traces of a person's existence with her wish. *Kyubey doesn't believe that a small Kyubey could exist. *Witches can passively brainwash people with their "Witch Kiss", which isn't an actual kiss. *Rebekka changed the bus' sign with runes saying: "To Rebekka". *Rebekka can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier. *Rebekka's barrier contains multiple illusionary sheeps and optical illusions. *Rebekka's barrier contains a starry sky. *Rebekka turned the bus passengers into puppets and changed their colours. *Rebekka can use explosive eyes to attack. *Kaede says she can't beat Rebekka either. *Rebekka can use threads to stick and bind her enemies. *Momoko is able to reflect Rebekka's attacks and to cut her threads. *Rena decapitated three Joseph familiars. *Rena can create a glyph with her connect. *After receiving a boost from Rena's Connect, Momoko is surrounded by a water aura and can use water to attack her enemies. *Rebekka survived Momoko's attack. *Rebekka can turn herself into a wool ball and can spin to attack her enemies. *Iroha survived Rebekka's attack, even if she fainted for a while. *Kamihama's witches are stronger than the ones in other cities. *There is no record that Ui has ever been in Kamihama's hospital. *Rena can use her magic to shapeshift into other people. *Kaede's wish was to protect her family garden. *The Rumor of the Friendship Ending Staircase says that if two good friends break up and they say "We are not friends anymore!", and they write their names into the Friendship Ending Staircase, that means that their friendship is officially over. However, if the two of them try to reconcile even though their friendship is over and they have put their names on the staircase, then they will be whisked away by the Uwasa. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can manipulate and control chains. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase appeared from the ground. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can create a thick fog around them. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can become invisible to certain people. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase know a lot of information about Rena's life. RUNES Episode2_bus.png|To Rebekka caldwell99.png|Caldwell 99 Episode2_Rebekka.jpg|Rebekka connectrune.jpg|Connect yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 2 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 2 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 2 Differences =Episode 3= FEATS *Touka can easily create a steam machine using an application of an Archimedean spiral. *Yachiyo considers Iroha a magical girl who can't fight against Kamihama witches. *After a magical girl's Soul Gem is adjusted by Mitama, that magical girl becomes stronger and is able to use her own Connect. *Momoko believes that Iroha will be able to hold her own against Kamihama witches with experience. *Yachiyo can generate water and can create a dimension containing a starry sky during her transformation. *Momoko can generate fire and can resist it during her transformation. *Rena can create a glyph and multiple mirrors during her transformation; she is also able to breath underwater and generate electricity from her trident. *Iroha can jump from a roof during her transformation and be perfectly fine. *Rena says she is stronger than Kaede. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can shapeshift into crows and merge into shadowy figures. *The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase is comparable to a building in size. *Rena's wish was to have the power to change into someone else. *The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can trap people into their own mindscape. *The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's barrier contains many letters. *Momoko and Yachiyo detected Rena, Kaede and Iroha. *Little Kyubey suddenly appears from out of nowhere. *Kaede can use vines to tie up her enemies. *The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can tank Iroha's arrows. *The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can use chains to attack. *Momoko and Yachiyo defeated a few minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase. *Momoko and Yachiyo attacked the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's bell, destroying the bridge it was suspended from and sending the bell crashing down. *After receiving a boost from Kaede's Connect, Rena can summon multiple mirrors from midair and can throw multiple tridents from them, generating a huge tree in the process. *Little Kyubey suddenly disappears after the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase was defeated. *Uwasa can't be detected by magic and don't drop Grief Seeds when defeated. *Yachiyo can jump from a roof and be perfectly fine. *Touka and Nemu are regarded as really smart girls. *Kyubey loses consciousness when he approaches Kamihama City. *Mami is regarded as an exceptional magical girl by Kyubey. *Kamihama City has lots of strong witches and veteran magical girls. *Someone is gathering witches in Kamihama City and is plotting to monopolize all the Grief Seeds. *Mami says that the number of witches in Mitakihara has been drastically reduced. RUNES connectrune2.jpg|Connect momoko.jpg|Momoko connectrune1.jpg|Connect yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 3 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 3 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 3 Differences =Episode 4= FEATS *Tsuruno's punches are so strong that she threw her dad against the wall while punching at a side of beef. *Iroha didn't have friends in the past. *After the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase was defeated, all the people who disappeared due to the rumor came back. *One of the rumors across Kamihama says that if you watch television at 4:44:44 am, you'll see your future. *Another rumor in Kamihama says that there is an expanding underground empire under a certain manhole. *Kyubey said that Ui's disappearence isn't caused by a witch. *The Rumor of the Seance Shrine says that if you write the name of the person you want to meet and then pay a proper visit to the Seance Shrine, you'll meet that person and become so happy you never leave the shrine. *The Rumor of Seance Shrine is based on an old Mizuna Ward legend: "A long time ago, a lady who lived in Mizuna Castle fell in love with a man from the town. However, they were from different economic classes and her fiance grew jealous, eventually murdering the man. Every night she pleaded at a shrine for God to revive her lover and on the 1,500th night her prayer was answered. However, the price the woman paid for this miracle was the lives of every person in the town". *Candy can turn people into weird green figures. *Candy can rumble grocery store's shelves from her barrier. *Candy can dodge Iroha's arrows. *Candy can burrow under the ground of her barrier for a surprise attack. *Candy can use her ears like scissors. *Tsuruno burned through Candy's familiars with her fans. *Tsuruno dodged Candy's attack. *After being boosted by Iroha's Connect, Tsuruno was launched up into the air, crashing into the ceiling of Candy's barrier; she also used her Flaming Waltz Dance generating multiple flames and charging at Candy with incredible speed, defeating the witch in the process. *Iroha, Yachiyo and Tsuruno are able to leap over the Seance Shrine's entrance. *The Uwasa of the Seance Tablet can take the form of a wooden plaque. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse's minions can take the form of dark shadows and can use their hands to block those who don't write the name of the person they want to meet on the wooden plaques. *People affected by Uwasa are marked with a symbol similar to a Witch's Kiss. However, unlike witches, Uwasa can affect magical girls too. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse can create her own barrier, which overlaps with reality. The Uwasa also showed to be able to manipulate the flow of day and night, since it was sunset instead of night inside its barrier. *Iroha and Yachiyo were apparently able to meet Ui and Mifuyu thanks to the Rumor of the Seance Shrine. RUNES candyani.png|Candy connecttsuruno.png|Connect Yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 4 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 4 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 4 Differences =Episode 5= FEATS *Mifuyu believes that there is always an evil Witch lurking behind the spread of a rumor. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse's barrier contains many letters. *Iroha's soul gem tainted quickly after she discovered that the person she met at Seance Shrine wasn't the real Ui, but it was a copy. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse can create copies that share the memories of the original people. Those copies appear glitched to people who didn't wish to meet them. *Mifuyu's copy hypnotized Yachiyo with her pinwheel. *Mifuyu's copy can do spectacular stunts. *Mifuyu's copy can use a big chakram to attack her enemies and to protect herself from their attacks. *Mifuyu's copy can easily dodge Iroha's arrows. *Mifuyu's copy can take back her chackram from afar with her telekinesis. *Yachiyo defeated Mifuyu's copy with a sneak attack. *After a copy created by the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse is defeated, it melts away and disappears. *Yachiyo's soul gem tainted quickly after she discovered that the person she met at Seance Shrine wasn't the real Mifuyu, but it was a copy. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse appeared from silver water inside her barrier and can use bubbles to attack; those bubbles caused big damages to a bridge inside the Uwasa's barrier. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse survived Iroha's arrows and Tsuruno's flames without any damage. *Yachiyo was able to cut the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse into two and destroyed a big portion of its head, but the Uwasa easily regenerated itself. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse's bubbles sticked to Tsuruno's iron fans, making them unable to generate flames. *Yachiyo summoned multiple halberds and used them to attack the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse, which was uneffected by her attacks. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse badly harmed Iroha with its bubbles. *Tsuruno tried to give Iroha and Yachiyo time by fighting the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse, but she didn't last long. *Tsuruno survived an attack from the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse, which sent her through multiple bridges, destroying them. *When a magical girl turns into a Doppel, her consciousness fades away. *The Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse can charge its enemies at high speed. *Iroha's Doppel can wrap her enemies with gauze strips and rend at them with her beak. *Iroha's Doppel defeated the Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse. *Uwasa barriers overlap with the real world to some extent, and they aren't alternative spaces like Witch barriers. *Mami defeated Iroha's Doppel with her Tiro Finale. *Mami says that there is a rumor about a Kamihama Magical Girl who is trying to gather Witches to get all the Grief Seeds for herself. *A magical girl's soul gem is completely purified from impurities after that magical girl used her Doppel. *Albertine defeated Momoko and Rena. *Albertine is able to increase her size. *Kaede's Doppel causes an eruption when she appears. *Kaede's Doppel can use black hands from her antlers to engulf her enemies in black sludge-like mold, corroding them. *Kaede's Doppel defeated Albertine. RUNES Episode_5_rune.png|Anja / Wachsmalstifte Episode_5_rune2.png|2935 4817 391 23 20 / Wachsmalstifte Yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 5 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 5 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 5 Differences =Episode 6= FEATS RUNES Episode_6_rune.png|We have the right to breed Episode_6_rune2.png|Felicia Yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 6 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 6 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 6 Differences =Episode 7= FEATS RUNES Yachiyo.png|Yachiyo SUMMARY Magia Record Episode 7 Summary REVIEW/DIFFERENCES Magia Record Anime: Episode 7 Review Magia Record Anime: Episode 7 Differences =Extra= WITCHES/UWASA Box Wood: "The witch of stone-dwelling fish, whose form is a giant salamander. Iroha who hasn't embarked on her journey yet, fights against a witch who went into her shell. She shimmers in fluorescent colors when she is swimming inside the tubular structure that is her nest, but is solid black when she's outside. She swims like a lizard, winding herself." Box Wood's familiars: "The stone-dwelling fish witch's minions, whose role is a debris. The unborn lives drifted into the witch's barrier. They and the witch don't interfere with each other but, they cooperate and eliminate intruders when they visit." https://twitter.com/davide_kirby/status/1214928622127058944 ENDING CARDS MagiReco_Anime_Episode_1_End_Title.jpg|Magia Record Episode 1 ending card. Episode_2_ending_card.png|Magia Record Episode 2 ending card. Episode_3_ending_card.jpg|Magia Record Episode 3 ending card. Episode_4_End_Title_Card.png|Magia Record Episode 4 ending card. ep5_ending_card.png|Magia Record Episode 5 ending card. episode6_ending_card.jpg|Magia Record Episode 6 ending card. Episode7_Endingcard.png|Magia Record Episode 7 ending card. ANIME OPENING The Secrets Hidden in the Magia Record Anime Opening ANIME ENDING The Secrets Hidden in the Magia Record Anime Ending Category:Blog posts